W A I T I N G
by Theresa Alc Angelique
Summary: Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan kembali. Tanpa menyadari kalau gadis yang tadi ditolongnya sudah memerah sambil terus memandangi pemuda itu./"Aku benar-benar menyukainya! Sangat!"/ Collab with Eunike Yuen! Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog : Come Back to Konoha

**Waiting by Angeline Uchiha Stephen dan Eunike Yuen (collab)**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Genre Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing SasuSaku, SasuKarin**

**Warning : AU, typo, misstypo, OOC**

**Summary: Sasuke dan Karin adalah seorang kekasih. Akan tetapi, karena pekerjaan tou-sannya, Sasuke terpaksa harus meninggalkan Karin. Setelah dua tahun kemudian,Sasuke kembali dan menemukan Karin yang sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain.**

**Mind to RnR, please, minna-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**W A I T I N G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Chara<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Karin**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Sai**

**Fugaku Uchiha**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Rin**

**Kakashi,**

**Dan pemain lainnya…**

* * *

><p><strong>P R O L O G<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin akan kembali, Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh kecemasan.<p>

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir milik gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku janji. Dan berjanjilah, jangan lihat pemuda lain selain aku."

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menangis. "Ya. Aku janji, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>W A I T I N G<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang ini di Konoha High School, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyalanya tengah terdiam sambil memegang sebuah foto yang sudah agak lecek sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengadahkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan menatapi pepohonan di lingkungan sekolah.<p>

Matanya terus-menerus menjelajahi seantero sekolah dengan seksama. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan senseinya yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran maupun tatapan dari teman-temannya yang mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol.

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa kini mulai membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam tas milik mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut merah tersebut. Kini tangannya mulai menangkat buku-buku miliknya yang tadi terbuka lebar diatas meja dan memasukannya dengan seksama kedalam tas miliknya.

Dengan langkah lambat gadis itu mulai beranjak dari kursi miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari seantero sekolah. "Karin!"

Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _berlari-lari kecil mengejar dirinya. Seketika itu juga dia tersenyum dengan ramah dan mulai berbalik menunggu gadis itu.

"Kau itu tuli yaa?" cibir Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Dan kau… Apa-apaan itu? Hanya tersenyum menayapa sahabatmu ini? Mana kata 'gomen'nya?" tuntut gadis itu tidak terima.

Karin hanya tersenyum dan menangguk menanggapinya. "Kau mau aku bilang apa, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya mendelik kesal dan tidak menjawab. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya. Dia juga menangkat kepalanya tanda tidak mau peduli.

Karin yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang kekanak-kanakan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memakluminya. Maklum, Sakura adalah tipe anak yang kekanak-kanakan, dan sebagai sahabatnya, dia sudah hapal dengan betul sifat sahabat _pinknya _itu. "Gomen, Sakura."

Sakura kini memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Karin melalui sudut matanya. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar!"

Karin dengan sabar hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Sakura. "Gomen, Sakura. Kau mau memaafkanku bukan?"

Sakura kini menatap Karin sambil tersenyum dengan sumringah. Dengan cepat gadis itu mulai memeluk Karin dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Aku memaafkanmu! Dan ayo, kita pergi dari sini!"

Karin mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret oleh Sakura menembus para siswa lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>W A I T I N G<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tuan muda Sasuke, Anda dipanggil oleh ayah Anda." panggil salah satu pelayan pada seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengetik di depan layar laptopnya.<p>

Sasuke kini mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk singkat sambil menatap pelayan tersebut. Dengan malas dia mulai meletakan kacamata miliknya yang masih bertengger di atas hidungnya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri tou-sannya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tou-san memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tou-sannya yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan kaa-sannya.

Fugaku Uchiha menangguk singkat dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa tou-san mengganggumu?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat dan mulai menunggu Fugaku mengatakan sesuatu.

Seolah mengerti arti diamnya Sasuke. Fugaku kini mulai berbicara. "Tou-san tahu ini sangatlah menyebalkan. Karena kita harus berpindah-pindah terus. Tapi, kali ini tou-san berjanji ini adalah tempat yang terakhir kita tempati. Kita akan pindah ke Konoha besok. Dan tou-san harap kau bisa menerimanya."

Seketika itu juga wajah Sasuke yang tadinya menatap tou-sannya malas kini mulai berbinar sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dengan mantap dan kemudian membungkuk member hormat. "Kurasa kalau pindah ke Konoha aku tidak keberatan." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil salah satu pigura foto dimana disana terpampang jelas foto seorang gadis dengan dirinya yang tengah memakai seragam sailor tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Dengan sangat pelan dia bergumam. "Kita akan segera bertemu kembali, Karin…"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note (Angeline yang berbicara disini)<strong>

**Saya gak tahu fic ini baik untuk dipublish atau ngak. Dan saya mau jujur sebenernya prolognya sangat tidak memuaskan… Yang ngedit sih saya... Eunike hiatus sih!  
><strong>

**Ini adalah fic collab saya yang pertama dengan Eunike Yuen…**

**Entah kenapa saya ingin aja mengetik fic ini… Ide fic ini sebenernya dari Eunike…**

**Kami juga membagi-bagi tugas dalam mengetik. Untuk prolog, yang mengetik adalah Eunike… Jadi kalau yang sudah mengenal dia pasti tahu gaya penulisannya. Sebenernya gaya penulisan saya dengan dia juga tidak jauh berbeda…**

**Hanya saja, saya yang akan mengetik chapter satunya nanti…**

**Jadi sebelum saya mengetik chapter satu, berkenankah kalian semua mereview fic ini?**

**Dan kalau bisa sertakan juga kritik dan sarannya. Fic ini lebih baik di PERTAHANKAN atau di DELETE saja?**

**Mungkin sambil menunggu Eunike hiatus, saya akan mencoba membuat chapter satunya dulu. Nanti akan saya kirim lewat e-mail… Jadi ngak akan lama diupdate karena tidak menunggu Eunike sampai aktif kembali…**

**Bagaimana, minna-san?**

**Bersediakah kalian memberikan reviewnya?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(Keep or Delete)**

**Salam hangat, Angeline dan Eunike~ \^o^/**


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet You

**W A I T I N G by Angeline Uchiha Stephen dan Eunike Yuen (collab)**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Genre Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing SasuSaku, SasuKarin**

**Warning : AU, typo****(s)****, misstypo****(s)****, OOC**

**Summary: **

_Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan kembali. Tanpa menyadari kalau gadis yang tadi ditolongnya sudah memerah sambil terus memandangi pemuda itu._

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya! Sangat!"

.

**Mind to RnR, Minna-san?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**W A I T I N G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 : <strong>**Meet You**

**Penulis, Angeline Uchiha Stephen**

* * *

><p>Jalanan di Konoha tampak sangat ramai. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang saat ini memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans mini. Tangan kanannya tengah menenteng tas putih kecil yang dia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.<p>

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelimis sambil menyunggingkan senyum kepada gadis berambut merah tadi. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan merangkul pinggang gadis itu.

Mereka tampak sangat senang. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa bersamaan. Tapi, itu tidaklah lama. Karena detik berikutnya gadis berambut merah tersebut berhenti tertawa dan memandang lurus ke depan sambil tertegun.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam gadis itu lirih.

Pemuda disampingnya kemudian menatapnya cemas. "Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng lemah. Kemudian dia berjalan ke depan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir.

Gadis itu menanggapinya lagi dan malah mempercepat jalannya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di pinggir trotoar jalan. "Itu benar-benar Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya.

Pemuda di belakangnya hanya mengerutkan kening bingung dan tidak mengerti. Kemudian pemuda itu membalikan badan gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan cemas. "Karin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini?"

Karin kemudian tersentak dan menggeleng. Tapi, air matanya mengalir dengan bebas di samping wajahnya. "Aku… Aku rasa… Aku… Lebih baik kita batalkan saja kencan hari ini, Sai…"

Sai hanya menatap Karin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku butuh ketenangan saat ini…"

Kemudian pemuda itu menuntun Karin berjalan menuju ke mobilnya sambil menatap gadis itu cemas.

.

.

.

**Karin POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar sudah kembali… Itu sama sekali tidak melintas di kepalaku…

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun kembali disaat aku sudah memiliki pacar?

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Oh Kami-sama… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku.

"_Halo?"_

"Oh Sakura… Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya. Aku sedang bingung saat ini…"

"_Kau kenapa memangnya?" _tanya Sakura. Nada suaranya kini sudah berubah menjadi serius.

Aku mulai merasa sesak. Sakura pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan. "Aku melihatnya…"

"_Siapa?"_tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak jelas. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia benar-benar kaget… _"Kau yakin itu dia?"_

Aku mengangguk dengan bodohnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melihatnya. "Ya." jawabku pelan.

"_Kau sudah memastikannya?"_

"Mmmh… Dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau itu dia…"

"_Lalu, kenapa harus bingung? Kau masih menyukainya kan? Apa jangan-jangan…"_

Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas dan aku mengangguk serta terisak. "Kau benar… _Hiks… Hiks… _Aku sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain…"

"_Besok saja kau menceritakan semuanya. Hari ini kau tenangkan saja pikiranmu!" _jawab Sakura singkat.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memutuskan hubungan dan meletakan ponselku diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Aku bingung… Aku sangat bingung…

Bantu aku, Kami…

Bantu aku…

**End Karin POV**

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Kau yakin itu benar-benar Sasuke-kun yang sering kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Sakura pada Karin. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam kelas Karin.

Karin mengangguk singkat dan mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan kembali… Kupikir dia sama sekali tidak akan kembali… Mengingat dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan aku…"

Sakura kemudian berdiri disebelah gadis itu dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu kau pilih saja salah satu dari mereka. Bisa kan?"

Karin menggeleng dan menatap Sakura. "Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Aku menyukai Sai! Dia pemuda yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia penuh dengan kasih sayang. Aku sungguh sangat beruntung bisa berpacaran dengannya. Tapi, disisi lain, aku juga menyukai Sasuke-kun… Dia sangat baik dan memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh Sai. Mereka seolah saling melengkapi…"

"Kau harus bisa memutuskan dong! Jangan nanti membuat mereka bertengkar!" balas Sakura dengan kasar pada Karin.

Karin mengangguk singkat dan kembali meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. "Apa aku tidak bisa memiliki mereka berdua?" bisik Karin lirih.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan dan menatap Karin sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. "Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak bisa membantu kalau kau seperti ini!" Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Karin di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kriiiiinngg

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Dengan cepat gadis dnegan rambut seperti permen kapas itu berjalan menuju ke kelas sahabatnya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Dengan kesal dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Berkali-kali Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam kelasnya. Sudah beberapa orang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng dan mendesah dengan berat. Sampai dia melihat sahabatnya tengah bercanda ria dan siap-siap untuk menaiki sebuah mobil sport hitam milik Sai!

Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tetapi, Sai lebih dulu memacu mobilnya dan melewati Sakura begitu saja. "Brengsek!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil beberapa kali meruntuki mobil milik Sai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, gadis itu berbalik dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan perginya mobil Sai tadi. Bruk! "Aw~"

"Ah, maaf nona, saya tidak melihat tadi." jawab pemuda yang tadi ditabrak oleh Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Dengan cepat Sakura menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Kemudian wajahnya mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ya, tak apa. Aku juga salah. Maaf ya~"

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan kembali. Tanpa menyadari kalau gadis yang tadi ditolongnya sudah memerah sambil terus memandangi pemuda itu.

"_Aku benar-benar menyukainya! Sangat!"_

.

.

.

.

**Dilain Tempat…**

"Um, Sai…" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyalanya sambil menunduk menatap sepatu putih miliknya. "Apa kau tidak bosan denganku?"

Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti mendadak dan menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan bingung. Kedua alisnya berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Karin – gadis berambut merah – itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka kembali mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Ya, maksudku… Apa kau pernah merasa kalau aku ini tidak menyenangkan atau memiliki hal lain yang belum kau ketahui…"

Sai menggeleng dengan cepat dan mendekap Karin ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak pernah. Dan kalaupun ada, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya kalau kau merasa hal itu tidak penting untuk diungkapkan."

"Ya, terima kasih Sai!" jawab Karin sambil membalas pelukan Sai dengan erat yang tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang tersebut kalau ada orang lain yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Karin…" desis orang itu dan dengan cepat berbalik meninggalkan tempat tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Baru kali ini aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat menawan. Tubuhnya, senyumnya, cara dia berbicara, perlakuannya terhadap seorang wanita…

_Oh My God! _Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat seseorang yang menurutku sudah sempurna seperti itu. Kukira, lelaki sempurna itu tidak akan pernah aku temui di dunia ini… Tapi…

Aku membantahnya sekarang…

Karena aku sudah menemukannya!

Menemukan apa yang akan menjadi tujuanku untuk hidup!

Tentu saja menjadi pendamping pemuda tadi…

Drrtttt…

Ouch! _Shit! _Siapa lagi yang menelepon malam-malam begini!

"Halo?" jawabku dengan nada agak kasar dan dingin.

"_Sakura? Apa aku bisa mengobrol sebentar denganmu? Sebentar saja kok!" _tanya orang itu dengan memohon.

Dengan cepat aku mengenali suara ini. Karin! "Um… Ya baiklah! Ada apa?"

"_Sasuke… Dia mengirimiku _e-mail_ tadi… Dan yang lebih parahnya memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya besok."_

Sasuke! Sasuke lagi! Selalu Sasuke! Tidak ada topik lain apa? "Lalu?"

"_Kok lalu sih? Kasih aku ide dong atau apa!"_

"Karin, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberimu saran. Kau selalu bercerita secara sepotong-sepotong. Yang lengkap dong! Misalnya tunjukan aku wajah orang yang kau ceritakan itu dan yang lainnya!"

"_Oh, yasudahlah… Besok aku akan menunjukannya. Maaf sudah menganggumu."_

"Ya." jawabku singkat. Kemudian aku berbalik dan dengan cepat membaringkan badanku ke atas ranjang yang empuk. _Mood_-ku saat ini sudah berubah seratu delapan puluh derajad menjadi _bad mood. _Benar-benar perusak suasana!

**End Sakura POV**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**Lord Valent**

**Lula**

**Laras Lauwira**

**Cii Uchiha Imoetz**

**Lintan Gaje**

**arisu sashura**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely**

**J3r3M**

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka**

**karikazuka**

**Sichi**

**nara nee-chan**

**cherrysakusasu**

**Onyxita Haruno**

**voila chan 14 males login**

**dan silent reader lainnya~**

mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Bener-bener ngak nyangka bakal dapet respon sebanyak ini…**

**Kirain kayak fic-fic saya sebelumnya… Gak ada yang merespon… **

**Gimana karya tulisan saya? Lebih bagus dari Eunike kah? Atau sama saja?**

**Hahahahahha, just kidding! **

**Oh iya, disini knflik udah mulai muncul! Tunggu chap setelahnya yaa~**

**So,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**This Chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review untuk non login<strong>

Eunike **: Lord Valent **Hahahahahaha~ Tetep hiatus kok! Ini kan via e-mail… Review lagi?

Angeline **: Lula **Wah, fans berat Eunike nih! Kenalan sama saya yaa~ Siapa tahu kamu bisa jadi fans saya juga~ Just kidding kok! Review lagi? ^^

Eunike **: Laras Lauwira **Bakalan SasuSaku kok! Hanya aja saat ini SasuKarin dulu! Ngak apa kan! Waah~ Makasih ya, sudah dipuji… Jadi tersipu malu… / Review lagi? ^^

Angeline **: Cii Uchiha Imoetz **Iya, Sakura disini sahabat Karin… Iya, ini sudah diupdate kok! Review lagi? ^^

Eunike **: Lintan Gaje **Iyaa~ Chap ini semuanya full sama Angeline… Gimana gaya penulisannya? Lebih bagus dari saya kaan? Review lagi? ^^

Angeline **: Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely **Nanti pasti berubah kok! Review lagi? ^^

Eunike **: J3r3M **Makasih sudah menyukai fic ini! Review lagi? ^^

Angeline **: Sichi **Nanti berubah jadi SasuSaku kok! Ini sudah diupdate~ Review lagi? ^^

Eunike **: voila chan 14 males login **Iyaa~ Ini sudah dilankutkan kok! Makasih sudah dibilang bagus! Review lagi? ^^

**YOSH! Kayaknya sudah semua deh! Thanks for all reader…**

**Salam hangat,**

**Angeline dan Eunike! **


End file.
